


seduce her with words. an expansive vocabulary is sexy as hell.

by ladadadi



Series: KPFM Fills [4]
Category: SHINee, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: lapselock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="http://ladadadi.livejournal.com/8896.html#cutid6">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	seduce her with words. an expansive vocabulary is sexy as hell.

kibum is not the type of person who's easily stunned. he prides himself on his sharp mind and sharper tongue, always ready with the sort of cutting remark that leaves people laughing and clapping for him while they try to figure out whether they're offended.  
  
then he met seohyun.  
  
at first, he'd treated her like everyone else. "i'm pretty sure she's a robot," he'd said to jonghyun once when they were all still trainees. "have you seen how her face never moves? not even botox can do that."  
  
"i dunno," jonghyun had replied, squinting his eyes and tilting his head to examine her across the room. "wouldn't a robot be meaner?"  
  
kibum opened his mouth to reply ("not if they're programmed to be nice, duh"), but seohyun had turned just then to look at them, and kibum's jaw snapped shut. he'd felt strangely... _apologetic_ . it wasn't a good feeling.  
  
ever since then, kibum has— _avoided_  is too strong a word. he hasn't avoided her. he just hasn't gone out of his way to talk to her. and besides, they'd be awkward anyway. no need to put himself in that situation.  
  
then one day, he's walking down the hall when he hears a strange noise coming from one of the empty practice rooms. when he opens the door and sticks his head in, he sees seohyun sitting on the floor, sobbing quietly into her hands. kibum wavers for a second, then sighs and walks over to her. "hey, are you okay?"  
  
seohyun jumps and turns away, hands flying up to scrub at her face. "i'm fine."  
  
kibum purses his lips. "you don't  _look_  fine." he pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through his contacts. "do you want me to call taeyeon-noona?"  
  
"no!" seohyun flushes at the wide-eyed look on kibum's face and repeats, "no, sorry, i'm okay. really. i just—don't want to be around them right now."  
  
"well, uh. do you want me to go then?"  
  
seohyun shrugs, pulling her knees up to her chest. "it's okay."  
  
kibum settles himself awkwardly on the floor next to her and asks, "so, what's wrong?"  
  
"i don't think i'm supposed to tell anyone this," seohyun says slowly, "but they just cast me for  _we got married_ ."  
  
"really?" kibum tsks. "lucky. i'd love to go on."  
  
"i'm  _terrified_ ," seohyun confesses. "i'm going to be with yonghwa, from c.n. blue, and i don't think i've ever even spoken to him before." she fiddles with a shoelace. "what if he doesn't like me?"  
  
kibum snorts. " _that's_  what you're worried about?"  
  
seohyun glares at him. "you can leave if you're going to be mean, you know."  
  
"i'm not being mean!" kibum protests. "i'm saying that i can't think of  _anyone_  who doesn't like you."  
  
"you don't like me," seohyun points out.  
  
kibum fidgets. "sure i do."  
  
"no, you don't." seohyun sighs, pushing a hand through her hair. "i'm pretty sure this is the longest conversation we've ever had."  
  
kibum's heart sinks guiltily in his chest. "well, that's not because i don't  _like_  you. you're just…intimidating."  
  
seohyun raises an eyebrow. "intimidating?"  
  
"you're so  _perfect_ ," kibum says. "how is anyone supposed to compete with that?"  
  
seohyun laughs. "i'm not perfect. a perfect person wouldn't be sitting in a room by themselves and crying."  
  
"well, you aren't alone now, are you?"  
  
seohyun smiles at him, a real, genuine smile. she's very pretty when she does that, he thinks. "no, i guess not."  
  
kibum's phone buzzes angrily, and he curses when he sees the message. "i have to go, i'm late for my voice lessons." he stands and offers a hand to seohyun. she's a lot shorter than she seems, he realizes once she's standing next to him.  
  
seohyun smiles up at him. "thank you."  
  
kibum squeezes her hand. "any time." he lets go and heads to the door, then pauses and turns back. "you aren't actually a robot, are you?"  
  
that startles a laugh out of her. "no," she says, and kibum thinks her eye smile might be better than tiffany's. "no, i'm not."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ladadadi.livejournal.com/8896.html#cutid6).


End file.
